College life
by piklagr
Summary: I was just an ordinary University student.If you would call it that. I have good grades and I've recently surpassed my friend, Ino in a lot of things, but what can you do. But I never expected my life to change so much.full sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's P.O.V

I was just an ordinary University student....If you would call it that. I have good grades and I've recently matched up or maybe even surpassed my friend, Ino in a lot of things, but what can you do. Just let nature take its course is what mother always tells me. Just like the recent events that I knew would change my life forever.

Normal P.O.V

With the start of a new semester and some new classes and paths are taken, literally. As the students rushed to prepare for their classes not wanting to give bad impressions. Others were just taking it slow savoring the last minutes of freedom they have left and braced themselves for the long day to come

Speaking of which this is when Sakura and Ino were pulling up to Konoha University now. Sakura was driving today in her Ford Mustang thanks to their prescheduled days of when who drives. Sakura was wearing a jean skirt that just about reached mid-thigh with grey leggings just below the knee with three buttons on the very bottom with a blue short sleeve shirt with a black and white striped scarf wrapped around her neck once and the two ends of it reached the end of her stomach. Ino was wearing a pink skirt mid-thigh with a simple black shirt.

While parking in the designated student parking zone Sakura was also listening to one of Ino's pointless rants.

"I just think they should make up different names for our schools I mean come on Konoha Elementary, Konoha Middle, and Konoha High school, real original"

"Maybe it's because the schools are so big, there aren't that many schools in Konoha and the ones with Konoha in them are one of the best schools in Konoha"

"Sakura, There's an East Konoha University"

"Well you can give them props for how much pride they have," Sakura said giving up on the debate. But Ino isn't one to give up so easily while getting their books and getting out of the car she brought it up again with a new sparking interest.

"Hey do you think there are hotter guys at East U."

"I thought you were into Shikamaru, I mean he goes here doesn't he."

"I don't know the schools to big, and I don't know there felt like there was something once but only once"

Sakura sighed already exhausted from her friends conversations especially those conversations about romance which she knew nothing about. Don't get her wrong she had many admirers, her own personal crushes, and small relationships none worth mentioning though. Although she's never felt that spark Ino claims that exists.

Pondering on this note the two continued on to prepare for class.

Sasuke entered through the student entrance with his Infiniti g37, hey being the son of a business man with a huge corporation has its perks. Not like his father cared or anything but with that much power and money, one little car won't make a huge deal.

He doesn't ride with Naruto because he would usually eat ramen, stash some of it in his car, make a mess and he was just plain annoying and Sasuke couldn't deal with that so early in the morning. Even still Naruto was still his best friend/rival and sometimes you really don't choose your friends or else Sasuke would've probably chosen someone else.

While regrettably getting out of the car the devil showed up. In fact Naruto even opened up the trunk of Sasuke's car. With just a touch of shock evident on Sasuke's face, Naruto pulled out a microwavable ramen.

"How did you open my trunk?"

"I have my ways, Sasuke you underestimate me, and I'm not that stupid.....Hey you got any water?"

"I wonder why," Sasuke sighed and he says he's not stupid, yeah right. They were walking to the front entrance and probably on their way to get water for Naruto's ramen, again until a certain mob was heard in the distance.

The other students believed that there was a celebrity on campus. Their thoughts were soon changed when the mob started screaming.

"SASUKE!!"

On that note, out of habit Sasuke began to run.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll help you!......Hm, My ramen needs water"

Everything was nice and peaceful in the hallways until the mob was approaching and the current hallway Sakura was in was deserted. Then slowly a mini earthquake began. Sakura confused turned back to the corner in which she just came from and saw a figure that was in a very big rush. Before Sakura could register what had happened she was hit and falling but after a moment there was no evidence of there being a ground.

Instead she was quickly being pulled around the nearest corner with her mouth covered. Sakura screamed in surprise yet it did no good.

"SHH, keep quiet," Sasuke said in a hushed tone as the mob quickly continued straight. After the mob had turned another corner and Sasuke knew they were gone, he unknowingly relaxed his grip yet still kept his grip a few moments more than necessary.

Noticing this Sakura forcibly removed herself from his grip, Sasuke stumbled a little yet quickly regained his composure.

"What was that for?"

"Well excuse me for saving you for being trampled," he said with a smirk on his face probably expecting a thank you.

'What an arrogant jerk,' Sakura thought as she turned around and walked away.

There was a different type of amusement on Sasuke's one that doesn't come out to just anybody and is hardly ever seen. Sasuke then realized he had to get ready for class and walked away still thinking of the event and the girl. She was petite, with the face of a child yet still looked mature, she had the look of a lost child when they ran into each other. She looked like a glass doll yet he was sure she was not as fragile as one.

With his fast reflexes pulled her out of the way before the mob of fan girls realized it.

Sakura quickly walked to her locker to prepare to class, slightly cooled down. The boy.....man, this was college after all, was surely handsome like a celebrity but Sakura was never one to obsess over anything especially not humans, that's Ino's department.

'To much drama for the morning,' she sighed as she looked at the students who were finally getting to class. She then closed her locker and began to her own class. Once she got to her newly assigned class she sat in her seat. The first day back is always the easiest just like the first day of school so she just read her book the entire period. Though neither Sasuke nor Sakura knew they were in the same class.

It was half way through the day and it was study hall, basically free period, especially since it was the first day of a new semester, so Sasuke settled for sitting in the hall and listening to his iPod since his fan girls were probably looking for him for their free period, they were persistent and he hated that and with that he turned up his iPod full blast and closed his eyes, let's hope the fan girls don't find him.

Sakura was peacefully reading her book in the library until she heard attempted whispering. She turned to look at the people who were causing it, a group of girls. She sighed the librarian had stepped out quite some time ago and their whispers only got louder, so annoying, they were looking for some guy that was apparently SO HOT, 'Tch Preps 'She could not take this anymore she grabbed her book and quickly made to an exit turned a few corners without even thinking, she couldn't stand preps they always thought they were better than everyone else.

As she walked she continued her rant until she tripped over something and fell flat on her face.

"Ugh, this is not my day."

When she looked up she saw beautiful onyx eyes and they continued staring at each other without even knowing it.

--

A/N: Well I hope you all like this it's the first part I don't no how many parts there's going to be but be patient. If there's any errors forgive me English isn't really my first language or my main one. It's been awhile yes but hers a story it was supposed to be a one shot but whatever. I may put other pairings such as inoshika, naruhina but I haven't really planned it out yet.

Anyway reviews are well appreciated as well as favs!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh," Sakura said breaking the long eye contact. "I'm going to be so sore after school," she mumbled to herself attempting to sit up while rubbing her back, 'what a way to begin the new semester,' she thought.

"Maybe that's because you're a klutz," Sasuke said apparently having turned off his iPod, knowing he wouldn't be listening to it any time soon and put it away. He enjoyed messing with her this was true. He's never really enjoyed messing with anyone really, not like this.

Sakura stared at this man with a shocked face, "Excuse me?"

Smirking inwardly, oh he was going to have fun with this. "I didn't stutter," Now an inch or two away from her face with a voice that would turn any girl into jelly, which is pretty much what he expected from her.

"Just who do you think you are?" She sat there for a few minutes just to see the slight flicker of shock go across his face then quickly disappear. He was never an expressive person but she still enjoys the satisfaction of watching her words win over the self centered people.

Never in his life has any one, let alone a women, the ones that usually worship at his feet, ever said something like that to him. No one has ever stood up to him, not that he was a mean person he just didn't interact with a lot of people which led people to believe he was a jerk. That guy you would usually steer away from, completely emotionless.

She sat there for a few more minutes to see if there was any other reaction from him but seeing as there was none she stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait," he said quickly standing up and grabbing her wrist. 'What could he possibly want now,' she slowly turned watching him. She had to admit he was gorgeous with an emotionless façade to go with it. No wonder he has so many fans. 'Tch, looks like all the attentions gone to his head.' But she didn't even know him so she wasn't going to judge him right off the bat although he hasn't made it very easy not to.

"What's your name?" he had to know for some reason, it's not every day you meet someone so annoying and strange enough to defy you.

She always realized it was fun messing with people that thought they had control over anything. This guy though was even more entertaining to mess with so she'll play a little while longer.

She got a few inches away from his face just as he had done earlier, "I don't have to answer to you." A look of frustration wasn't what she expected or the giggling of girls, most likely preps to be coming down the hallway. She also didn't expect being pulled into an empty room.

Sasuke was completely bewildered and frustrated; he didn't need to add exhaustion to his list by encountering another fan girl attack twice in one day. He had to be in control Uchihas were always in control. He did the first thing that came to mind is first being in a secluded area so he can figure out what makes this girl so different. Never in his life has he ever encountered someone so strange so annoying and fun at the same time.

"OK, just what do you want because this is getting old," Sakura said

"I don't like repeating myself," no he never did, but he contained that relaxed posture with his monotone voice as he replied.

"It's common courteously to give your own name before asking others."

Tch, great, now she even sounded like him. That's something he's always said and he's pretty sure they've never met, wow, déjà vu.

"Fine, Sasuke Uchiha," he replied with a scowl on his face shortly half annoyed although it would never show on his face for more than a few seconds.

"Now was that so hard," she said as if talking to him like he was a child.

Oh, that was it; all those pent up emotions were let out. No one talked to Uchiha Sasuke like a child and got away with it.

Sakura sensed his evil aura in no time, 'Maybe that was a bit much,' she thought as she attempted to make a break for it.

So there they were, two teenagers chasing each other in an empty classroom. But the inevitable had happened, Sasuke being the faster one trapped her against the door way.

Sasuke has never became annoyed enough to actually lash out but his thoughts were cut off when he heard laughing. Sakura was laughing; he had never heard a more beautiful laugh not even his own mothers could compare.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, by the way," she had a beautiful voice when she wasn't arguing with him.

Just as she said that the school bell rung signaling students to move on to their next period but the two stood there for a few minutes before Sakura said, "Um, I have to get to English."

But Sasuke made no sign that he heard her, he didn't even move an inch she wondered if he was even breathing.

"I'll walk you," short, sweet and to the point, he left no room for arguing….. But she could always try.

"Oh, you don't have to-," But he continued walking making yet again no sign that he heard she now wondered if he was deaf. She sighed, well what're you going to do, when extremely hot, arrogant, who now appears to be sort of a gentleman, **tells** you he's going to walk you to class, he won't let you turn it down.

"So, I'm guessing you do this a lot."

"No," well he's not the most talkative guy around the school, no, that was Naruto.

"Oh really, you know I just figured since you get chased by tons of girls," she looked at him and saw some sort of amusement sparkling in his eyes now.

"Aa, girls are just naturally attracted to me, which explains why you always trip over your own two feet when we meet," he said, she didn't have to look to feel the smirk radiating off of him. Well she was making progress she didn't have to know him to know that he wasn't the "talking" kind of guy.

"Were you always this arrogant or did all the screaming girls give you an inflated ego."

"Hn." Hn? What was that? A word? Ok well we now know he's not only deaf, arrogant, and a jerk, we can now add socially handicapped to the ever growing list, Wow, what a guy.

The rest of their trip was continued in silence since they were at the door of her classroom she continued in the door without even giving a thank you, she didn't think he needed one since he was the one who tripped her and only said a complete sentence when he was saying something arrogant or attacking her with words. Words that she had to admit hurt.

She walked and sat in the middle of the classroom a seat away from the window she didn't care it was the first day although she may regret it as the year progresses and she actually makes friends but for now we'll stick with this seat especially since she was sitting next to the guy that walked her here.

Wait, What? What was he doing here? She turned to him about to ask him what he was doing here but he cut her off.

"This is my class too," he said answering her as if he read her mind. She was really easy to read, she was an open book and he would like to read and find out why she is the way she is. What makes her so different? She was possibly the most annoying person to him. Don't get him wrong Naruto was really annoying but he couldn't figure her out. Why she was constantly on his mind? Why he just **had **to know her name?

"Ok, so what're doing sitting next to me?" well let's just say shes had enough of him for one day.

"Hn," he could sit wherever he pleases plus he knew it would annoy her. Which it did, he got a look of annoyance until she turned to face forward as the teacher walked in and was now rearranging her things.

She was happy. It was almost the end of the day. Shes had enough drama for one day especially with this guy sitting next to her. Gosh, even his presence annoyed her. He was infuriating. For now she payed attention to what the teacher said it was all pointless stuff, reminding of rules, semester curriculum, but anything to distract her from the man sitting next to her.

It wasn't long before the bell had rung; who was she kidding it took **forever**. She felt as if she had spent an eternity in the school. I mean come on who wants to spend that much time in school and have it feel like it was even more time. Who wants to just sit there willing the clock to move faster but wait for the agonizing minutes to tick by?

But as soon as the bell rang she practically ran out of that classroom to her next class while the Uchiha watched amused but he didn't show it he calmly collected his things and walked out of the classroom normally.

The next period took forever as well but at least she didn't have to deal with him again… well at least for the rest of the day. She didn't want to fall asleep, she might give the teacher the wrong idea, the last thing she needed was to have a teacher hate her she was sure she was going to have enough things on her hands this semester. So she forcibly kept herself awake although looking half dead as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep last night but she didn't care.

Recent events flew through her mind unconsciously; it was a very eventful day wasn't it? Gosh, she felt as if she was in high school I mean usually you put up with this type of stuff in high school. I mean shes still a teenager all those hormones, their natural.

High school went by quick though she was a cheerleader, forcibly made one when the captain, who happened to be Ino, forced her on the team and was actually made co-captain. Hey she loves gymnastics and a belly button ring to match the cute outfits she had to admit she looked born to be a cheerleader or as Ino would put smoking hot.

She laughed inwardly, yes; she did have a crazy, but lovable best friend that made it all better although she may not tell her about all that's happened today she didn't think she'd have the energy for all the squeals and questions that would follow. Suddenly the bell rung and she had a burst of energy and tried to get out of the room as quick and normal looking as possible this time.

She had gotten to her locker in record time. People must have thought she was a school freak by the way she was quickly moving through the halls and dodging the sea of kids that came. She was pretty smart so she didn't obsess over making sure she got good grades. She slowly put in her combination after failed attempts at trying to open it as fast as she could but finally was opened however didn't stay opened for long.

Ino had bumped into it causing it to close and lock again. "Hey Sakura, how was school?"

"It was a long day," she sighed rubbing her temples before signaling Ino to move so she could once again open her locker. She was so tired all she wanted to do know was go home and take a long nap.

"Ugh, I know right it was so boring, but maybe I should drive home because you look like you had fun judging by the way you look like your just really exhausted, so did anything interesting happen today?"

'_Tch you have no idea, Ino.'_

A/N: Well part two. It took a while because I've got finals now but it's here. Anyway excuse mistakes I know there are some but I did the best I could to get this done today.

By the way please be patient for the next I do them when I feel like it and when I'm motivated so...

Comments and reviews are well appreciated! :D


End file.
